


Taking Care of Angie

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt on Tumblr:<br/>Peggy takes care of Angie after a shift at the L&L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Angie

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, did you expect any other sort of "Taking Care Of" from me?

There was nothing for it, Angie was a whiner. But an extraordinarily cute whiner, and Peggy could not withstand her onslaught. 

“Peggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” It began as soon as Angie’d walked in the door of the mansion. “Peggyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I need youuuuuuuuuuu.”

Peggy smiled and shook her head. Obviously the case files she’d stayed home to read and edit were not going to be completed. She stood and locked the files into her work safe and went in search of her adorable whiner, “Angie, darling, where are you?”

Angie’s voice came from the foyer, “I really like it when ya call me that Pegs.” 

Peggy turned the corner to find Angie lying face down on their foyer floor, no wonder her voice had sounded a tad muffled. Peggy couldn’t help but chuckle at Angie’s dramatics, “Darling, why are you lying on the floor?”

“Don’t laugh, I had a hard day.” Angie was pouting and Peggy tried very hard to not laugh. “Will you carry me?”

Peggy shook her head and knelt down next to Angie, “Would you like to talk about it?” She slipped her arms under Angie and turned the morose woman over. Angie pouted up at her, her uniform ruffled and stained, and Peggy couldn’t help her eyes travelling to Angie’s bra that peeked out from behind her shirt. 

Peggy shrugged it off, she’d been in this position before, albeit not in the foyer, and it often led to a certain outcome. She couldn’t help her situation association. 

“No,” Angie pouted and reached up for Peggy. “I don’t wanna think about any of it ever again.”

Well now she was just asking for it. “Well then,” Peggy reached down and tossed Angie over her shoulder, “Sounds like you need a distraction.”

Angie hadn’t been expecting that. And honestly, the show of strength from Peggy, and her hand splaying across Angie’s bum, got Angie in the mood really fast.

Peggy slid her hand up Angie’s skirt as she carried her whiner up the stairs. Angie squeaked and giggled, her hand came around to Peggy’s front and-

Peggy jumped, “Well then,” she said before walking into their bedroom, “It seems like you’re already quite distracted.” She tossed Angie, who looked very smug, on the bed and quirked an eyebrow, “So distracted already, are you sure you are in need of my services?”

Angie put her chin in her hand in a mock thinking position, “Well I s’pose it don’t necessarily need to be your services.”

Peggy scoffed and pulled her shirt off, being sure to accentuate her abdominals before tossing it to the floor. 

Angie’s smirk became an extremely impressed grin and she said, “On second thought, ya are in easy reachin’ distance so-“ Peggy slipped off her pants and ran a thumb under her bra. Angie twitched, “Come here Peggy.”

Peggy smirked and licked her lips. Angie lifted her eyebrows in impatience as she unzipped her uniform. Peggy crawled onto the bed, arching her back to accentuate her breasts and kissed Angie before Angie could even get her uniform off. 

Peggy pushed Angie back onto her knees and pressed up against her. Peggy’s hands splayed across Angie’s thighs, pushing Angie’s uniform as her hands climbed. Angie cupped Peggy’s chin and pulled her into their kiss. Angie’s other hand clutched Peggy’s hip and she slid a leg forward between Peggy’s.

Peggy groaned into the kiss and Angie nipped her lower lip before pulling away to finally shed her uniform. Angie placed a hand squarely on Peggy’s chest and pushed her down as Peggy tossed her uniform to the floor. Peggy let herself be pushed down (heavens knew Angie would never over power her spy girl) and waggled her eyebrows at Angie.

Angie shook her head and unclipped her bra while positioning herself over Peggy’s hips. Peggy reached up and snapped Angie’s underwear against her hip. Angie frowned down at her, “I’d planned a nice surprise for ya, but with that kind of behavior, maybe not!”

Peggy smiled and licked her lips, “If I’m being bad, maybe I should get…” She paused and scraped her nails down Angie’s thighs. “Punished.”

None of Angie’s previous flings could ever have such an effect on her with just words. She’d been hot after Peggy carried her to the bedroom, but now, now she just wanted to ravish this Brit in her bed.

“Angie?” Peggy squeezed Angie’s hips and tilted her head.

After a shallow breath Angie said, “Peggy, take off your underwear.”

Not one to disappoint, Peggy did as she was asked. She pulled her legs out from under Angie, who was also pulling off her underwear, and lifted her legs straight up so her legs were at a ninety degree angle to her torso. Peggy just wanted Angie to have a good view as she finished de-clothing. 

Angie wrapped her hands around Peggy’s calves and pulled her legs apart. Peggy winked at Angie before slipping her hands underneath her back to unclip the bra still on her. Angie positioned Peggy’s legs so that her right leg lay over Angie’s shoulder and her left leg rested on the bed on top of Angie’s right hand. 

Angie bent to kiss along Peggy’s right leg, still clutching her right calf and slowly working her right hand up Peggy’s left leg, pausing to tickle under Peggy’s knee. Peggy squirmed, her hands still underneath her, and smiled.

“Is that to be my punishment? Death via tickling?” Peggy finally removed her bra and flicked it over the bed. Angie shook her head and dropped Peggy’s legs to move over top of Peggy.

“Oh no,” Angie whispered and ducked her head for a kiss. “I don’t really think ya need a punishment.” Peggy’s fingers curled in Angie’s hair and pulled her back into another kiss.

Angie held herself on one hand and teased up Peggy’s stomach with the other. Peggy hummed into the kiss and pushed her hips up in encouragement. A grin tugged on Angie’s lips and she cupped Peggy’s breast, causing another moan from the woman beneath her. 

Peggy gripped Angie’s hair and pulled her closer, slipping her tongue into Angie’s mouth. Angie growled and pinched Peggy’s nipple. Peggy gasped and pulled out of the kiss, allowing Angie to slide her mouth down to Peggy’s other breast. 

“A-Angie,” Peggy hooked a leg over Angie’s hip and tugged gently on the brunette strands still in her hands.

Lips curled into a smile around Peggy’s nipple and Angie sucked in before grazing her teeth over Peggy. Peggy arched into her and tugged on Angie’s hair more fervently this time. Angie chuckled and moved her hand to Peggy’s pubic hair, tugging just enough for Peggy to start squirming underneath her. 

Angie’s fingers dipped lower and Peggy’s breathing picked up. Angie liked this part, watching Peggy as she came undone. She kissed up Peggy’s body until their lips connected and then slipped her fingers between Peggy’s legs.

Peggy rolled her hips for more friction and Angie was more than obliging. She ran her fingers down to Peggy’s wetness and slid her thumb over Peggy’ clit. Peggy held Angie’s neck with one hand and the bed sheets with the other and groaned into their kiss.

Angie pulled back and watched Peggy’s face as she pressed two fingers to Peggy’s entrance. 

“Ang-ie” Peggy grabbed Angie’s shoulder and kept her eyes shut. She shuddered as Angie continued to circle her clit and began pressing into Peggy. 

There was that first moment where Angie could feel Peggy’s walls around her but Peggy hadn’t started squeezing yet that always took Angie’s breath away. She watched Peggy push against the bed and throw her head back, exposing that beautiful neck. Angie pulled out and thrust in again before biting down on Peggy’s throat.

She could feel Peggy’s moans and gasps just as well as she could hear them, Peggy’s body arched off the bed and Angie nearly gasped in her own want. Peggy was gorgeous as she shuddered under Angie’s ministrations and Angie wanted to see her fall apart.

“Peggy, come for me, come for me, mia bella moglie.” Angie whispered and thrust deeper before flicking over Peggy’s clit. 

Peggy’s mouth gaped open and she arched up against Angie’s still furiously working fingers. Peggy shuddered and, as Angie liked to call it, ‘caved in’ on herself. She pulled her legs together and moved her arms over her chest, almost putting distance between herself and Angie.

Angie removed her fingers and smiled at Peggy’s final shudder before kissing her cheek. Peggy was so cute, all flushed and labored breathing, Angie couldn’t help but press kisses all over her cheeks and forehead. 

Peggy smiled and wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was returning to normal, “Angie?”

Angie hummed in response and snuggled into Peggy’s chest.

“Did you call me ‘my beautiful wife’?”

Angie flushed, when would Peggy have used the word ‘wife’ in Italy during the war? “Uh, ya sure know a lot of Italian for only spending ‘A Limited Time’ in Italy, English.”

Peggy squeezed Angie and chuckled, “You know you shouldn’t call me that before we get married right?” 

Angie’s eyes flicked right and left, did Peggy want to get married? She opened her mouth and closed it again before blurting out the first thing that came to mind, “Mia bella donna?”

Peggy smiled and flipped them over, “I think that that, until we have rings, will be quite sufficient.” 

Angie flushed to her ears and Peggy laughed. “But until then,” She picked up Angie’s left hand and licked the tip of Angie’s ring finger. Angie’s eyes widened and Peggy looked straight at her before slipping Angie’s finger between her lips and biting down.

Angie yelped and frowned at Peggy, “What?”

Peggy sucked Angie’s finger clean (causing Angie to forget most of the pain) and showed Angie her handiwork. “I think, that I am going to have to get my fingers in you next, mia moglie.”

Angie couldn’t really breathe and tears were threatening at her eyes but Peggy only winked at her and bent down to kiss over Angie’s shoulders. Her kisses didn’t end there, and though Angie’s breath didn’t return any time soon, her tears didn’t either.

 

Wrapped, temporarily, around Angie’s ring finger were teeth marks. A very intimate betrothal indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending is my bae tho.


End file.
